Nimara's Dream
by Lanucifa
Summary: A commen elf is pulled into the nightmare of the blight. The question is can she let go of the past to face the darkspawn or will she fail again Rated M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Nimara's Dream**

**Okay so this is my first foray into fan fiction and my first time writing for a good few years, so i will say now that i dont expect huge praise but please be gentle :) This is a project aimed at mature readers due to some of the subjects i have chosen to write about. This does not mean im writing a 200 page sex fuelled gorefest, but there will be some mature content.**

**I have based this story upon the origins of the alienage elf. I loved the game and this origin was the first to tug at my heartstrings. I have of course put my own spin upon the story as i didnt just want to write a synopsis of the game. Some dialog you will recognize from the game some you wont. You may find that a few characters have changed a bit (Like poor Nelaros not being such a wimp). I hope at least one person enjoys it as much as i am enjoying the writing. Any comments are of course welcome as is advice, i find encouragement of both kinds does inspire me to work at finishing a ptoject.**

* * *

There was something to be said for the warmth of a bed and the comfort of deep sleep. That something appeared to escape her dear cousin this very moment in time. Shianni's voice batted playfully at Nimara's dream causing it to waver then shred like smoke as it began to slip away against the waking flood. She opened one catlike green eye and squinted up at her.

"Whazupn"?

"Oh yes, well that's an eloquent start", Shianni couldn't help but laugh as her cousin tried to sit up, this resulted only in her tangling her legs in the bedclothes further. She groaned and flopped back onto the pillows "Why in the name of the maker's undergarments did you wake me Shianni"

Shianni's grin widened impishly, "why surely my fair cousin, you have not forgotten such an important event, you have a big day ahead of you" Nimara opened both eyes this time and cast them at her cousin suspiciously, while her brain (currently consisting of dust and feathers)hunted about randomly for some idea as to what Shianni could possibly mean. Her head hurt and argued instantly that she stop all higher brain functions now lest it explode, she ignored it and tried to think. Last night might be a good place to start but all she could remember was a lot of ale, which in hindsight could explain the headache and the feeling that a Nug had slept in her mouth. She rumpled her currently mad looking hair

"Did…did we go to the tavern last night"

"We did indeed; you declared your last night of freedom to be upon you and insisted on dragging your bridesmaids to the pearl"

On hearing this Nimara hid her face in her hands, the pearl of all places….oh maker something else had just barged its way into her memory with all the delicacy of a constipated bronto.

"Was there…um did I….dance?" she peered through her fingers at Shianni.

"Oh yes there was dancing"

"Crap"

"On a table at one point"

"Oh maker….please tell me I didn't do the remigold"

"I would never lie to you dear cousin, sadly you were told to get down after the third verse" Shianni was trying desperately to keep her face passive, but the red hue slowly creeping up Nimara's cheeks was almost too much to bear. Meanwhile Nimara tried gamely to remember anything else, she hoped there was nothing worse than the remigold and a few drinks, the pearl was a brothel and Maker knows what could have gone….wait, last night of freedom??.

"Shianni would I be correcting in guessing there is to be a wedding today"

"Oh yes, and its going to be wonderful, there's going to be food and music and dancing, the alienage is all decorated, weddings are so much fun!" Nimara narrowed her eyes at her cousin, she couldn't tell if Shianni was being serious or just tormenting her.

"Oh bugger, its me, I'm getting married aren't I"

"Yes of course you are silly, that's why I've been trying to wake you, your betrothed has arrived early, Nelaros is in the alienage and he's dying to meet you"

"Oh crap"

Shianni's grin almost split her face in half as she watched the horror dawn on her face. The rare occasion she could secure such an expression on Nimara was well worth the effort, even this early in the day

. "Indeed fair cousin, and I'll also remind you that our dear cousin Soris will also be getting married, so unless you want me to pour cold water all over you get up, your love will not wait forever!"

Her shoulders shook with mirth as Nimara groaned into the pillow, it was indeed cruel to taunt her this way, but the cousins had always been close and this may well be her last opportunity to have the upper hand in a game they had played well over the years.

"If I start running now do you think id make it to the city gates before anyone spots me"?

Shianni cocked her head to one side as if to consider the question , "weeeell, your fast, I'll give you that much, however the chances of you being spotted are elevated slightly by the fact that your currently naked and your hair looks like its been savaged by a mabari". Nimara couldn't help but giggle as she visualised her 'betrothed" standing aghast while a pink and white blur streaked past him. Although being as she had yet to meet him she had to imagine the expression part.

"Come on Nim, time to get dressed, its not so bad, he's actually quite handsome, I managed to sneak a peek"

Nimara rolled her eyes, she couldn't care less if he was handsome, fat or bucktoothed, he would be the same as most city elves in Denerim's alienage. Either boring, loutish and drunk, or the other extreme, sweet dependable, and once again, boring. The idea of being married off to someone she had yet to meet never appealed to her and it wasn't gaining any popularity points right now. However plans had been made and a dowry already paid, and she had been swept along in the tide of tradition. The idea to run had occurred to her more than once but she could not embarrass her father or the rest of her family that way, she had her mothers wild streak but she loved her family and would cause them no pain. No, the dreams of the little blonde elfling wishing to be a great and noble warrior queen were a long time gone, but she had accepted this as only an alienage elf could when growing up, what right did she, a mere elf , have to aspirations of glory. They were no longer slaves, she mused as she got out of bed and washed in a basin, and yet every elf here knew that they were lower than dirt in the eyes of most humans, not that the Shem here skimped on reminding them now and again. Alienage elves worked as servants or labourers glory in war belonged in the fantasies of the young before they grew old enough to be ground down by the perpetual sneers and disgusted glances.

Shianni helped her into a simple but pretty wedding gown and fussed with her hair until it was up in a tight bun held with a jewelled pin which Shianni announced to be her wedding gift to her cousin.

"I hope Nelaros doesn't mind tattoos, at least you picked a pretty one, thank the maker I talked you out of the first one you chose"

Nimara's lip curled upwards into a smirk as she looked herself over critically in the mirror. The colour of her hair had long since drained from blonde to pure white, it was a pretty but harsh contrast to her green eyes and generous mouth. An intricate dalish design was etched over the brow of her left eye, a souvenir of her not yet buried wild streak. She had been told she was pleasing to the eye and fair of voice, if somewhat rebellious in trivial matters. By all accounts she was a good match, and if she were to believe her families praise, so was he. She stuck her tongue out at her own haughty reflection and took a deep breath, time to put away fancies of freedom and glory and take it like a girl!

"All right cousin I am as pretty as I am ever likely to get, to my doom I go, if you would be so kind as to play the funeral dirge in my wake..."

Shianni burst into another fit of the giggles and shoved her playfully towards the door.

"You had better find Soris on the way, he looked ready to bolt too last time I saw him"

Cyrion Tabris greeted his daughter in their kitchen with a warm but slightly sad smile. "Maker's breath but surely this cannot be my wild daughter so bedecked and ladylike." Nimara snorted and kissed his grizzled cheek. "Be thankful Shianni nabbed me before I could get a head start" Cyrion sighed and shook his head, but couldn't wipe the smile from his face, his daughter would continue to taunt him about her impending escape till the very last moment.

"Still as wilful as your mother was, and speaking of which, would you be so kind as to NOT scare off your groom by introducing him to your sword collection"

Nimara mock pouted but nodded an affirmation. As proud as she was of her mothers weapons and the abilities taught to her, she didn't think showing Nelaros her collection of 'pointy things' was likely to impress. However if her father expected her to fully ignore her training, well…what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. The training was all Nimara had left of her mother now, and she relished every drop of sweat, every muscle ache and small injury it yielded. To relinquish it was to say goodbye to who she was, and where she came from, and the king of Ferelden himself could not pry that particular prize from her.

She would miss living in this tiny house with her family, all alienage families were close , and she found herself wondering what it would be like to not wake up and see Shianni across the room from her, would mealtimes seem quieter without Soris taunting her about her love for dalish lore. She would not be far from them but all the same her eyes seem to be trying to drink in every detail, holding it to memory as tight as a baby will curl its fist round its parent's fingers.

Cyrion noted her gaze and chuckled, "come now young one, your groom is waiting and there is little chance of you escaping now" He clasped her hands gently and took a long hard look at her. Aye she was as fair as her own mother was there was no mistaking that, she was strong too and beneath that tough little exterior was a good heart, true her mouth tended to engage before her brain could provide such niceties as tact at times, but again this was another gift from Adaia, who at times was just as wild and wilful. It was hard to imagine that his little girl would soon no longer be a child, even harder to imagine her in Highever where he could not hear her throaty laughter or catch her expression when she found something particularly amusing. But all fathers must let their children go, he only wished her mother could see her now.

Nimara interrupted his thoughts "A chance is still a chance dear father"

Cyrion couldn't help but laugh, he hugged her once and then watched his child head for her new life.

* * *

The sun was weakly attempting to gain purchase in the watery sky but the alienage itself was bright and vivacious. Flowers and paper streamers decorated everything, lights hung from houses ready for the celebrations which would likely carry on into the evening. Food was being laid out and ale rolled in, not to mention copious bottles of elven wine.

"_Oh well_", she thought "_if he's an oik I suppose I can drink till he's pretty_"

She searched the crowd meaning to find Soris, and was distracted by a strange man, a human standing bold as brass and just as shiny, in the middle of all the bustle. He was receiving guarded looks from most of the other elves but remained relaxed and unconcerned. Then again with a sword and dagger strapped to his back he could well afford to feel safe amongst the servile elven folk. There was still resentment here against humans, and although Nimara was no racist she was well aware of all the nasty little things they got away with when they entered here, not that the elves were inept at dealing with the humans if they could get away with it. This heavily armed man could be trouble in the blink of an eye but he was in equal trouble if he made too many people nervous, a mob was deadly when its intent was to protect its own. With eyes narrowed and jaw clenched she made as if to move towards him, to do what, she wasn't yet sure.

"AUNTY NIIIIIIIM!"

Nimara turned to see several small children running across the alienage dodging bewildered elves and stacked tables, they were led by the smallest of them, a little elfling with bouncing curls the colour of a crow's wing. She was grinning wildly and had a small flower clutched in her hand which she promptly held up to Nimara. She smiled and bent down to the little girl, taking the flower and tucking it behind her ear.

"Lilleth my dear, have you and your little gang been good lately, no teasing the shem children, no midday raids on the markets fruit stall? "

The other children snickered wickedly, they had often been saved by Nimara or Shianni when they had been caught at various misdeeds within Denerim's market district, they found it highly amusing whenever Nimara scolded them because they knew all to well from their own parents, that the two cousins were just as bad if not worse when they were younger. But she had been their hero the moment she had stepped between a particularly nasty trader and little Lilleth. Poor Lilleth only 5 at the time had simply taken a pretty bead from a stall; the owner had flown into a rage intent on using a switch on the poor girl. Nimara had stepped between them catching the switch as it came down, it had given her a nasty weal on the palm of her hand but she had not budged, not a wince or hiss of pain escaped her lips as she glared at the trader. The man had backed down quickly from her gaze, Nimara handed him back the bead and the switch and had escorted the children home giving plenty of admonitions about the dangers of the market District along the way.

"Are you really going away Aunty Nim, for really real?"

Nimara nodded, I'm afraid so little one, I am to be married and carted away by my betrothed to Highever, I shall miss you a great deal".

Small tears appeared in the little elf's eyes as she stared up at her beloved hero, Aunty Nim defender of elflings and bringer of a defiant sort of justice. Nimara kissed the child's forehead and then leaned in close so only the little girl could hear her whisper.

"But I plan on escaping upon the back of a dragon and leaving for Antiva to have great adventures, I'll bring you back a real assassin of your very own"

Lilleth squealed and hugged her tightly, tears quickly forgotten at the prospect of such a present. She and her gang raced away down an alley leaving Nimara grinning after them. Once they were gone she tried to find the armed man again, but he was nowhere to be seen. She did however see Soris leaning against a fencepost looking a little pale. She did feel a little sorry for him, when you were unmarried you were still considered a child amongst the elves. Parents would choose a match for their children in order to help them progress to adulthood. Soris' parents had died a long time ago, and so it was down to the Alienage Elder to find a match for him. She could well understand his trepidation, like her he wasn't too keen on the idea of an arranged marriage but at least she would know that her father would have tried his best for the most compatible match possible.

"I don't suppose you fancy trying to leg it now"? She asked as she walked over to him.

Soris rolled his eyes " oh yes I can see it now, us running away and joining the Dalish to hunt deer and meet some handsome hunter….well you not me…I mean…hunters are good but id like one with girl bits…please"

He was fiddling with the embroidered shirt Shianni had no doubt wrestled him into that very morning, he looked about as comfortable as a nug at a dwarven barbeque.

"I don't know what you're complaining about anyway, by all accounts your groom is quite the catch, my bride sounds like a dying mouse"

"Then maybe you'll get her a cage as a wedding present"

Soris made as if to punch her arm "oh you are an evil…..uh oh this isn't good"

Nimara followed his gaze to the main gate in time to see three well dressed human men striding into the alienage. Their clothing screamed 'nobility' and the way one of them wavered on his feet, stumbling and pushing a small girl out of his way screamed 'drunk'. They had reached a group of young elven maidens, three of her bridesmaids; she could see Shianni's red hair among them. The tallest of the men laughed and began to shout, unmindful of who heard, they were human and nobility and therefore in control here.

"Looks like we have stumbled into a party"

His gaze fell on Shianni whilst his two fellows closed in on her other bridesmaids like hunters stalking deer.

"Well boys, grab yourselves a whore and have a good time, it's a day of celebration after all" He made a grab for Shianni who dodged out of his way but found herself backed up against a wall.

"Touch me and I'll gut you like a pig" She hissed, her eyes darting left and right, searching for an escape route or possibly a weapon.

An elf she knew vaguely from the local tavern stepped forward, "Please Milord there is to be a wedding today..."

He didn't get very far, one of the nobles lashed out striking the elf across the face and knocking him to the floor.

"Then this is most certainly a party isn't it, and we're here for a good time"

"Oh maker", Soris moaned, "that's Vaughan, the Arl of Denerim's son, this is going to get bad quickly". He saw Nimara start forward and grabbed her upper arm. " I know what's going on in your head , you cant get involved with these humans" He saw her eyes take on a certain shine that he had become accustomed to and knew his advice would be falling on deaf ears.

"Objection noted, now get out of my way, Shianni's going to get herself killed, you know her temper"

She began to stride towards the group, a petite lithe woman draped in a wedding gown with all the purpose of a golem undertaking an order. She hadn't got far however before Vaughan had already spotted her.

"Well well, get a look at this lovely little thing, and a bride no less, I wonder if her purity is as white as the dress she wears so well"

He swaggered over to her and looked down his nose as he took in her appearance. She stood glaring back at him, eyes bright and alert, chin lifted in clear defiance.

"You need to leave this very second, we..."

He laughed in her face, hand lashing out and closing around her throat, "do you even know who your talking to you little knife eared whore" Nimara's upper lip lifted in a snarl, her own hands came up to claw at the one around her throat, he laughed again and lifted her a few inches from the floor. He seemed to bring his head forward to kiss her but his attention was drawn away by Soris who seemed to be looking behind them and shaking his head at someone. Vaughan whirled round in time to meet the ceramic bottle hurled at him. He ducked in time to save his face but the heavy bottle cracked against his skull and Nimara was finally released as he collapsed instantly to the floor. Shianni stood over him, breathing hard between clenched teeth.

"PIG" she screamed, seeming on the edge of hysteria. She helped Nimara to her feet, her eyes never leaving the prone figure. They were wide and very afraid, she knew all to well the implications of what had happened here.

"Oh I really have gone and done it now" she whispered as the remaining lords dragged Vaughan away, all the while eyeing the elves with fear.

"He wont alert the city guards he wouldn't want to tell them an elven woman took him down" Soris said hopefully, but they all knew that a retaliation from a Denerim lord may not involve the proper authorities. Nimara massaged her throat and watched the nobles leave before turning to Shianni, "Look there's not much we can do now, so lets get ready, unless of course you plan on giving me a leg up over the wall and some leather pants" This raised a small smile from her cousin who took a deep breath and started to usher the other bridesmaids into their places.

"I would hope that I don't scare you so much as to escape"

She first took the speaker to be Soris and was ready with a quick remark, when she turned she was looking into the gentle smiling baby blues of another elven lad.

"Ah yes Nimara, may I introduce you to your groom", Soris's voice was honeyed and filled with laughter at her apparent surprise. Right now however she heard none of it, she studied her grooms face , his mouth, his brow, light blonde hair that curled around his shapely ears, a slightly nervous smile and eyes that seemed to be all for her.

_"Well I guess looks might well count for something"_, she conceded to herself, her intent gaze had finally overcome the young elf and he blushed a deep scarlet.

"Well I suppose I should leave the loving couple alone before the ceremony" Soris remarked grinning his ass off.

"Considering I can see Valora heading this way it seems you have a meeting of your own" Neloras replied smartly, Soris stopped grinning , wiped his forehead and left to meet his bride.

Nimara was still looking at Nelaros and smiling, so he had a sense of humour, and he was certainly handsome in a home spun sort of way, those muscled arms gave away his blacksmithing heritage, he was definitely, well, _broader_ than most alienage lads, and oh maker she was damned if he wasn't standing there giving her the same appraising look as she was to him. To her wonder and perhaps a tinge of shame she felt her own blush starting, and given her pale skin he could probably see it. Calm yourself woman, she thought to herself and composed her gaze to look at him once more. If she were to be married off perhaps there was a chance of potential with his match. He caught her looking again and stepped closer, but not enough to invade what she thought of as her 'personal space barrier'.

"I apologise that I was not here soon enough to stop that oaf from harming you, I was ambushed by my family about preparations and only got here in time to see your cousin disarm him" he looked down at his feet, she could see him struggling with a hundred questions about what had happened. To give him his due he seemed to decide that now was not the time and instead looked up and gave her a smile that warmed her to the soles of her boots. Nimara felt herself panic. She was talented at many things, blades, unarmed combat, lock picking and stealth. She could perform most alienage work as well as any man. And yet she had not put one toe into the world of romance and what she was feeling now was a little frightening.

"You dropped this" he held out the small flower that Lilleth had brought her, it must have fallen when Vaughan grabbed her. She opened her hand to receive the flower but he leant forward and carefully threaded its stem into her hair, being extraordinarily careful not to touch her delicate ears. While he did this she was busy being aware of how close he was to her. A small breeze drifted past them, bringing his scent to her. The sharp but pleasant smell of burning wood, wild grass, a slight hint of steel and below that the smell of his skin. She breathed him in, and to her surprise a small shiver raced along her spine.

"Are you nervous"?

Her brain screamed_ " Yes , I'm marrying you today , I'm leaving the only home I have known along with my family and all I can do at this moment in time is wonder what you look like with your shirt off, and I'm also wondering what the hell I do when it is!"_

Thankfully her mouth translated it into something less likely to make her wish for a convenient hole to fall into.

"I was until I saw you",

She watched him blush again and couldn't help but slip her hand in his, it was warm and shaking slightly so she gave it a gentle squeeze. It was at this moment she finally let go of her reservations about the whole situation, this would happen one way or another, she could kick and scream all the way if she chose or she could trust that her father and accept that Nelaros was a good man who would certainly try to make her happy. As they stared at each other , the silence not quite awkward, she tried to fix in her eyes what she wanted to say. She knew there were reservations, and that it would take time for them to really know each other, but maker willing she was ready to try, and if love were allowed to bloom so be it. She wasn't all steel inside. There was space for such emotion as love though she guarded it as bravely as any mother bear protecting her cubs.

A metallic gleam caught her eye and she spotted the stranger once again, his demeanour had not changed since the exchange with the lords, he seemed to stand as if he belonged there. Nelaros followed her gaze and placed a hand on her shoulder, almost as if to restrain her, but still unsure of his would be bride he did not pull her away.

"He shouldn't be here," she muttered, "there has been enough trouble today and eventually someone is going to take offence to him being here," she eyed a few lads who had decided to 'celebrate' early as she said this.

She touched the hand at her shoulder gently and tried to smile with reassurance, "I promise I shall be diplomatic, it's just best if he wasn't here" With that she dropped his hand and went to meet the armoured stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so chapter two, and yes i know, i havent waited for any reveiws of chapter 1 yet, but it seems this story has caught me a bit and im writing a lot theese days.**

**The character of Lilleth and her little gang wasnt planned, she just popped in there while i was writing, plus i wanted to see how a 'reserved' Duncan would react to a small child and her many questions.**

**Again i wanted to change some of the dialog, re-writing all the official ones just dosnt feel like writing a story to me.**

* * *

Duncan occasionally regretted the call for neutrality that all Grey Wardens must adhere to. He understood that it was essential in allowing them to travel throughout the world to gather its members, but having to stand by while the three lords abused the young elven women was a test to his famous reserve. When he saw the bride striding fearlessly into the fray he did a double take, almost convinced it was Adaia, but such a thought was foolish of course, Adaia was dead, murdered by humans in the dead of night for speaking out against the mistreatment of elves, a senseless and cowardly end to a formidable woman. This had to be the daughter he had heard so much of. When the woman spoke, her voice calm and defiance combined, there was no question; it had to be Adaia's daughter, which now, given her status as a bride presented a problem. When the lords hand snatched the elf's throat Duncan felt his own hand twitch, wanting to reach over his shoulder to the dagger at his back. He watched to see if any of the other elves would step in, he could see the mixed looks of anger, fear and most of all shame. Shame at their own indecision as each and every one of them longed to fall on the human Lords and tear them to pieces. Yet fear of a brutal reprisal rooted them to the spot. And there lies the problem of this whole alienage mess, thought Duncan, it is not enough to tell a race it is free when you seal them away from the rest of the city, not when your nobility use it as their private playground and not when a human can stride in and defile its purity while its citizens looked on in helpless anger. He knew the King was concerned with the alienage but as is always the case, there were many matters of state to contend with and things are put aside for another time, only to be forgotten until the next tragedy.

He took note of the red haired elf that had first caught Vaughan's attention. Upon seeing the mistreatment of the bride her face screwed up into a snarl of rage and her eyes cast about for something. She lunged forward and snatched a ceramic wine bottle from a table, turning smartly she threw it hard at the lord. Duncan could clearly hear the crack as the bottle connected with Vaughan's skull. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath afterwards, waiting to see what would happen, was he dead , what would happen, would the guards be called?.

But the oaf was alive if unconscious and being dragged away by his fellows who didn't seem to think it a good idea to remain much longer. Duncan had let out a breath he didn't seem to realize he had been holding, only time would tell whether there would be further confrontation on this matter, but for now the danger was over and the alienage was gathering itself to proceed with the preparations. They would whisper about it in the dead of night of course, when doors were closed and the city was hushed, but for now there was a wedding to prepare for and merriment to be had. As for Duncan, he would continue to wait until the Elder Valendrian arrived, although his main purpose for coming seemed to have been robbed of him due impending marriage it was perhaps possible his old friend could nominate other potential candidates for him to take back to Ostagar.

. His attention was drawn away by a small tapping against one armour clad leg. He looked down to see the little elven girl he had seen run screaming to Adaia's daughter in apparent joy. She was all huge eyes and black curls set around a pale and slightly dusty face. Her lips were twisted in a question she couldn't quite seem to articulate.

"Um…why have you got a beard, you're not a dwarf"

Duncan's lips twitched in amusement at the little elf's audacity, innocent as it was. "I grow it to keep my face warm on cold winter nights"

The child seemed to accept this answer with a nod of her head, curls bouncing erratically, she continued to stare at him however, more questions on her lips for this stranger.

"I got a new ribbon, s'red"

"How very lovely, yes I can see it is in your hair"

"Why have you got swords, are you here to do…" she paused, eyes rolled upwards as she tried to remember some recitation, "um, nef…nefarisus ..er..nefarious misdeeds?"

Duncan chuckled at this interrogation, "No little one I am simply here to visit an old friend of mine"

Again she nodded, still staring up at him, " Did you see aunty Shianni bash that stupid man on the head…that was real good , me and Arim wanted to fight him too but mother wouldn't let us" she frowned, clearly not happy at not being allowed to defend her friends. Bravery was at its purest when from the young it seemed. Yet it bothered him that this small girl had not only witnessed the scene, but seemed matter of fact about it, as if this way of life was normal. Well he supposed it was, _"but it shouldn't be" _he thought to himself. It seemed the height of idiocy to be fighting against one another. Length of body or ear, squatness of stature or social standing, were these really the things to fight and die over when the blight crawled over Ferelden's doorstep spreading their taint?

He realized he had become wrapped in his thoughts, he looked down again, and the little girl was still staring up at him expectantly, more questions waiting for him. She was interrupted however by a voice behind him.

"Lilleth, your mother wants you, run along now and leave this gentleman be"

The word 'gentleman' was drawn out like a blade from it's sheathe. The little girl nodded sombrely and sped away. Duncan turned slowly, aware that quick movements would not be a good idea right now. He was unsurprised to see the bride herself standing before him, her arms folded, that prideful face tilted to one side regarding him with suspicious green eyes. If not for the striking white hair she could be her mother. _"And if she has her mothers wit and temper id best watch myself here"_ Her stance clearly stated that he was not welcome , and was no less defiant for the wedding dress or the tiny blue flower in her hair.

He crossed his arms over his chest and bowed to her "Greetings young one, I understand that congratulations are in order today, may the maker be with you on such a happy occasion" He noted the smallest flicker of confusion cross her face, clearly she was not used to such civility from a human, yet her stance did not change. Although he had missed his chance to recruit her just as he had her mother he was interested to see how she would handle this situation.

"That's very kind of you, but I think you should leave" Her voice was calm and polite, but there was not a trace of pleading there, it was a command.

He bowed his head to her slightly "No, I'm afraid I will not be leaving, I have business to conduct here"

Her eyes narrowed but again she tried for diplomacy, given the scene earlier he couldn't blame her.

"I would rather avoid any more unpleasantness so I will ask you again, please leave, you will find better business in the market district"

He was well aware of the scene they painted now, the tall armoured human man, bedecked with longsword and dagger standing toe to toe with the dainty elven bride.

"And I must once again refuse, I am sorry"

She growled in frustration and drew herself to her full height, lifting her face towards his and placing her hands on her hips.

"The alienage is a bad place for humans, you have seen that today, if you will not leave of your own accord then I shall have to make you"

"_Extraordinary" _he mused, his watchful gaze noting that there was no fear, this was no false attempt at bravery. The girl meant it.

"As you can see I am fully armoured and carry weaponry, I'm afraid any fight between you and I would be decidedly one sided"

"Armed or not the fact the remains you need to leave, if that requires my boot up your backside then so be it"

He surprised her with a bark of laughter, crossed his arms over his chest and bowed again "She keeps her cool even when facing down an armed stranger with not a weapon upon her, one must admire such bravery". His words were directed at the grey haired figure approaching with a younger elf in tow.

"I should think those who stay their blades for the sake of diplomacy would be further admired, welcome once again Duncan"

"It is good to see you again Valendrian old friend, it has been some time"

The Elder smiled and returned the bow, he gestured to the elf beside him. "May I introduce you to one of today's grooms, Nelaros here is from Highever, where he plans to whisk away our dear Nimara." Duncan noticed that the bride seemed have drawn back into herself, she was also desperately trying not too look at her groom, a delicate blush had graced the tips of her ears.

"_Oh I have lost this one all right, arranged marriage or not those are the first delicate touches of romance"_

For his part, the groom could not seem to remove his gaze from his lovely bride. In the mans unguarded eyes Duncan could see Nelaros was also a little scared , it was plain to see this woman was no shrinking violet. He caught the elder's gaze and a mutual understanding passed between them, causing them both to suppress grins.

"Nelaros Duncan also hails from Highever, though that was many years ago I think "

The elf tore his gaze away long enough to smile and give the formal greeting, which was returned, before his eyes once more flickered towards the suddenly silent woman.

"Duncan is here on behalf of the Grey Wardens of Denerim, he is recruiting in the fight against the blight.

At this, the blushing brides head shot up to attention, her eyes taking on a keen shine. And Duncan saw it, that same look he had seen on Adaia's face that showed him the battle fever that would have made her lethal with the right training.

"A Grey Warden….I am so sorry, Maker forgive me…had I known…"

Duncan smiled, pleased to see that she still carried the awkwardness of youth beneath that steel coating. "It is quite all right, I was not very forthcoming, I must admit to wishing to test you a little, you did rather well"

She seemed confused "I don't understand, test me?"

Duncan nodded, "Yes , it was in fact you I had originally come to see concerning recruitment, although," he added catching the expression of panic cross Nelaros' face at the prospect of losing his bride "it seems that I am too late as I would not tear you away from such a happy joining"

The Elder cleared his throat, "Yes talking of which I believe it is time for you two to take your places with Soris and Valora, hurry along now, there will be plenty of time to question Duncan later" he added as Nimara opened her mouth to speak the many questions that had no doubt occurred to her. "I trust you will stay for the celebrations Duncan, you would be here as my guest"

"Of course my friend, it will be pleasant to join such celebrations after dealing with darkspawn, I wish you both all the happiness in the world" He bowed to them both and watched Nelaros take his brides hand, leading her away to the raised platform where most of the ceremony had gathered. She looked back just once, the questions still evident in her eyes, Nelaros stopped and spoke to her quietly, she turned and smiled at him, allowing herself to be led to the platform.

"I know that look Duncan, I saw it almost 20 years ago when I introduced you to Adaia, and yes I know she could be Adaia herself but I will say the same thing now as I did then when you came recruiting, it is time for Nimara to settle and have her own family, she is not bred for war"

Duncan smiled "Of course Valandrian, I would not dream of taking a newly wed bride, however I will not deny that we are in dire need of wardens in Denerim. People have forgotten and our numbers dwindle"

The Elder sighed, "yes, too much has been forgotten, but the alienage holds no great warriors Duncan, my people are servants and traders, Nimara's training is her only link to Adaia. I am glad she is going to Highever, she is strong willed and speaks loudly for the downtrodden, and I would not wish the same fate as her mother upon her"

Duncan clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Then let us forget such tragedies for now and enjoy the birth of something new"

The Elder nodded, "Yes quite, besides, if I do not hurry along Nimara will actually go through with one of her implied escape plans and join your ranks anyway"

* * *

Nimara was conscious that she was sweating lightly. She could feel the beads of moisture forming between her shoulder blades, and her heart rapped wildly against her chest. The Elder had just finished his speech and moved aside for the chantry Mother. She motioned the two couples to come forward on the platform so that all could see them. With trembling legs she moved forward, her hand tightening around Nelaros'. She couldn't look at him, not wanting him to see the heady fear in her eyes as she stepped away from her childhood to a new home and someone else's bed.

She looked over at Soris, who stood rigid and terrified next to his bride, she could almost imagine a small breeze would cause him to tumble backwards still stiff as a board. She barely heard the blessings being issued forth by the Mother. She was often bored by such official ceremonies, though this time her deafness was more attributed to the thundering blood rushing to her ears. This was why she was the last to notice the Mother's speech falter and then stop altogether. People in the crowd were looking to the gates. She felt Nelaros' fingers squeeze her own and looked up.

Vaughan had returned and this time he had brought his fathers guards with him. The Lords entered with their retinue, the guards cutting a path through the guests, heading towards the platform. She looked to her left and caught Shianni's panicked gaze.

"Hide!" Nimara mouthed to her cousin. But Shianni shook her head, it was too late, she could only sink back a few feet amongst the various family members on the platform. She turned back to the approaching nobles, the guards had fanned out around the stairs leading up to them, Vaughan climbed up, the smell of drink was strong upon him still, and his eyes were filled with malice. One look into those eyes was enough for Nimara to unconsciously drop her grooms hand and move her own to her thigh for a dagger that was not there. The lord was not just here for entertainment, those eyes wanted blood. She glanced up at Nelaros, he kept looking from her to Vaughan, possibly remembering the earlier scene, anger and fear touched his sweet blue eyes, and an arm snaked around her waist pulling her tight to his chest. It was a very primal display that clearly stated,

'Mine!'

Her heart skipped a few beats at this display of protection, but now was not the time to get giddy, Vaughan was looking over those gathered on the platform, his two cronies inching their way up the stairs, now confident that they were not to be challenged with guards at their back.

She moved her head, resting it on his shoulder placing her lips next to his ear "Do nothing and let me handle this my dear" she breathed as the irritated Mother demanded to know what was going on. She felt his arm tighten around her briefly.

"I know you would protect me from these fools, but they are dangerous and bravery would be rewarded with worse than what they have planned"

She felt him fight with his pride and thought all the better of him for it, but he released her waist and took her hand once more.

"This is a time for celebration Milord, please you are interrupting an important ceremony"

The Lord laughed, "I'm sorry Mother, but I'm having my own little celebration back at the palace and I fear we are dreadfully short of female guests, I thought perhaps we could borrow a few of yours"

The Mother gaped in disgust, "This is an outrage Milord, you cannot just stride in to a wedding..." He moved incredibly quickly, no worse for drink, his face very close to the Mother's.

"If you wish to dress up your pets and have tea parties by all means carry on Mother but don't pretend this farce is a proper wedding" The Mother shrank back, Vaughan apparently satisfied straightened and turned to the wedding party , his back to Nimara, but she could guess that the look he was giving would be an appraising one.

"Now, who shall we invite, hmmm oh yes those lovely girls in the tight dresses and the homely bride," He gestured to Valora who tightened her grip on Soris' arm. She was pulled bodily away from him by a guard while another pushed the edge of a dagger to his throat when he made as if to draw her back to him. No one else moved, yet again everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"Oh yes and where's the Bitch that bottled me" Nimara winced, the intent in his voice was as sharp as the blade held at her cousins throat. Shianni was spotted and dragged from the guests to be launched towards Vaughan. He caught her easily and spun her to face him, hands gripping her shoulders. She struggled in that grip, yelling obscenities as the Lord laughed at her attempts. He pushed her towards the steps and she was quickly surrounded by guards as the other three were dragged down too.

Nimara's breathing was becoming harder to control as she watched all this. Every fibre in her body screamed at her to launch herself at these men. Weapons be damned, she had hands, elbows tooth and nail. The bridesmaids he had picked, both childhood friends, clutched each other, tears falling from their silent but fearful eyes. She felt fury welling up in her throat followed closely by her heart, she swallowed it down and it burned. If she did not follow her own advice, if she let lose her rage now, her people, her family, would die.

Vaughan turned and spotted her, a second look into this mans eyes as they rested on her trembling form was enough to know this man was incredibly dangerous and it was all too possible that someone would die today whatever the outcome.

"And see the pretty bride, so proud and innocent" He moved towards her in a way she could only describe as 'stalking' his voice lowered to a rough purr. It took all her will not to tear her eyes away from a gaze that held potential murder within them. "So young and fresh and…vulnerable"

He reached her and placed a finger under her chin, lifting it and exposing her throat, his eyes on hers the whole time, "Such a well formed little thing"

"Stay away from her, you can't do this!" Nelaros darted forward and was immediately snatched back by two of the guards, he struggled in their grip, an inarticulate grunt of anger and frustration escaped his lungs as he was pulled to one side.

Nimara's heart finally dropped from her throat to well below her stomach, if she didn't stop this now Nelaros would get himself killed trying to defend her honour. "Take me and let the others go, I will not fight, just let them go"

"NO!"

She twisted her head away from Vaughan and sought Nelaros' eyes, her own pleaded with him to stop, there was no good way to end this but if she could prevent any more pain she had to. Nelaros stopped struggling, and it hurt her to see the defeat in his face.

Vaughan laughed again, and she found she hated that sound more than anything else about the man, it drilled into her brain and poked the rage threatening to leak from her very skin

. "I'm sorry my dear, but I fully intend to enjoy _your_ company all on my own, and that wouldn't be much of a party would it, besides I have a little score to settle" Her eyes flickered briefly to Shianni, Vaughan saw it and his loathsome grin became wider. "But don't worry, I will make sure I have plenty of time to enjoy you"

She would later scold herself for not spotting the other noble and his guard moving towards them. She would later think of continuous scenarios where she could have avoided the nobles closed fist, but she hadn't. The pain was sudden and spread rapidly along one side of her face as she was knocked off her feet. The world began to gray even as she was meeting the floor. The primal part of her brain, the part that ensured survival even when she was too dazed to think, made her put out her arms to stop her face being pulverized. All light was beginning to drain. The last thing she heard before she was sucked into the dark was Vaughan , his voice smug and full of laughter "Oh yes, we are going to have some fun"


	3. Chapter 3

**............................o0o..................................**

**Okay so this is the last of what I have written this week, and now I can get back to writing instead of editing some atrocious (and on one occasion bloody funny) mistakes.**

**Please be patient with how I format these stories, although I love to write it is painfully obvious that my punctuation is that of a 3 year old. I am working on this and aim to make things look a little 'prettier' in layout.**

**Okay so now our lady finds herself in a very bad situation that's going to head down very fast.**

* * *

"Oww!" why the hell did her face feel like she'd been using it as a rudimentary hammer? And why was she sleeping on the floor, she can't have gotten that drunk at the…

For the second time that day memory began to flood back to her, though this felt more like a tidal wave. Her face hurt because some bastard noble had punched her, but it wasn't the sun warmed wood of the ceremonial platform she felt against her cheek. This floor was hard, stone, and smelled faintly of old vegetables and yeast.

"Maker keep us, maker protect us, maker keep us maker protect us"

The mantra made her open her eyes. She was laying on her stomach in what looked like an old storage room. From this angle she could see one of her bridesmaids Nalaar, crouched upon the floor, rocking back and forth as she recited her prayer to the Maker.

"Can you please stop that, its driving me nuts"

Shianni!

The sound of her cousin's voice was enough to make her try and sit up. This was a slow process since the very act of peeling her face away from the floor made her head swim and her stomach turn. She closed her eyes and tried to let the feeling pass. Gentle hands helped her into a sitting position, propping her back against the wall. She opened her eyes again, and when the room stopped its spinning she saw the other three girls. Shianni was looking at her face, a pinched expression on her own. "You usually dodge better than that Nim, its going to hurt for a while, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, brains just a little scrambled…where the hell are we"

Her second bridesmaid Neria answered this, "The arl's quarters in the palace, that bastard threw us in here until he was 'ready'." The last word was delivered with a shudder, Neria turned to Nalaar and began to try and quiet the girl.

"Then we need to get out of here and fast" Said Nimara, "I highly doubt he has invited us here for a spot of tea"

"I don't think its going to be as easy as that", Valora's eyes were huge and frightened but her voice was quiet and calm and held a resignation that Nimara didn't like to hear. She had to get them out of here, or some of these women were going to be ruined by those vile humans. She would get out of here and she would get them all out, the thought of getting back to Soris without his bride….

Thinking of Soris reminded her of her own groom and her heart plunged once again.

"Shianni what happened to Nelaros, did he fight them, did he…"

"He's okay Nim", Shianni soothed, "Last I saw the guards held everyone off while Vaughan and the rest brought us here"

With this piece of knowledge in mind she took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, as the air escaped her lips she began to push away the panic and fear, now was the time for decisiveness. She could faintly hear the other women arguing.

"We need to find a way out of here"

"Are you crazy, we'd be slaughtered, lets just give them what they want and maybe we can get out of this alive"

"We can't fight them Shianni, it'll be worse for us if we do"

"It'll be worse if we _don't!_"

The door rattled as bolts were being drawn back, Nimara's eyes snapped open her meditations interrupted as the door swung open and 5 heavily armoured guards stepped into the small room. Her eyes took in every detail quickly, two pikemen , two long sword's, and one guard behind them, his crossbow drawn and loaded. They were not about to underestimate the women and that was bad news.

"Well ladies, I'm here to escort you to the lord Vaughan and friends, so if you all behave like good little wenches no one will have to be hurt"

Nimara was surprised when Nalaar leapt to her feet and shoved the guard who had spoken backwards.

"Stay away from us"

Everything else for the next 10 seconds happened in slow motion for Nimara, she could see what was about to happen, but her movement was slow, sluggish, almost as if her blood had been replaced with cold lead. The Guard already had his sword drawn, and without an ounce of hesitation he raised it and sliced downward, felling the small woman instantly. Hands that could not lift themselves from her sides shook as she watched her friend fall back, the blood already flowing from her ruined chest. When she hit the floor, gaping for air that she could not retain, the other women screamed and she watched all the fight leave them while their friend took her last gasping breaths in this world. The guard moved quickly, he ordered Neria, Valora and Shianni to be taken to Vaughan. They were quickly snatched up and dragged from the room, there was no resistance, no screamed curses. Nalaar's murder had worked its purpose and placated the women into shivering frightened sheep.

"Get them to Vaughan quickly, Horace and I will escort this one to his bedchamber, he likes the look of her and wants a little…private time"

The other guards laughed as they left, she watched Shianni disappear from her sight and felt more useless than she had ever felt in her life. The remaining guards stepped towards her, there was no where left to back up and they blocked her only escape, the only thing she could do now was hope Vaughan's room would offer more of an escape route than this one. Whatever happened she couldn't blow it now, rush them and they would knock her out again or kill her, and her friends would be left to that bastard's mercy. Calmly and with as much dignity as she could muster she stepped away from the wall and allowed them to grasp her shoulders between them.

"Ummm excuse me"

The guards turned to the doorway and she was quickly released as they went for their weapons. Soris stood in the doorway, a bow in one hand, longsword in the other.

"Where the hell did you get those weapons knife ears?"

Soris didn't wait to answer, he dropped the sword and shot it across the floor towards her with a kick. She was upon it before it even stopped sliding, her hand around its hilt, fingers curling around it with an all too familiar feel.

"Oh sod i…."

The guard didn't get to finish, her blade swept across his throat in a deadly arc of silver as she stood up, the second fared no better. He had at least managed to draw his sword, but after one step towards her his whole body arched backwards and he fell to the floor, Soris' arrow buried in his back. For a few seconds she couldn't take her eyes from the guards, she had never been forced to kill before, and some numb part of her mind was asking,

"_Why don't I care?"_

She felt nothing for the dead men at her feet but disgust and some fierce sort of triumph that filled her body with adrenaline and made her want to tear down walls and storm the castle. Her ears rang and her heart thundered , she wanted more, she wanted them all dead at her feet, bleeding and mewling for their lives.

"_You must never let it rule you my little shadow, nurture it , craft it, but never let it rule your hand, it is yours but you must leash it until the time is right"_

Her mothers voice in her head, so clear and real to her that she could almost imagine the smell of her hair, feel her nimble fingers as they wrapped her daughters smaller ones to the right position around the dagger. The feeling of wanting to tear out of her own skin seemed to fade and she started to regain control.

"I…I cant believe they killed her" He was knelt beside Nalaar's body, fear stood in his eyes, and if she let it grow he would be of no use to them. They were the women's only hope now.

"Soris I hate to be cold but we need to leave, the others have been taken to Vaughan"

Her cousin nodded, swiping at his eyes with his hand and standing up, she was proud to see the fear to be replaced with a look of determination. "Nelaros is waiting down the end of the hall lets get him and find the women as quickly as possible"

She stopped dead at the doorway, "What...he's here?"

Soris nodded "You should have seen him Nim, he completely lost it at the people who wanted to just 'hope for the best', he found that Grey Warden who gave us the sword and bow and we came as quickly as we could"

She looked down at the sword in her hand and felt nausea rising, "He's alone and unarmed, here?"

She didn't wait for his answer, panic was grabbing at her mind. She ran out of the room and into a long deserted corridor, at the far end a door stood open, without stopping she ran straight for it. As she got closer she could see her Betrothed surrounded by three guards, their weapons drawn. She felt the world slow down once more, each step taking an eternity. She must have made some sound, the guards turned to her approach as did Nelaros. His eyes locked with hers, and they were all she could see as she fought her limbs to move faster. Everything else slipped from her mind,

"_Must get to him"_

It was her own mantra which repeated itself to her each time her feet pounded on the stone. She had made it to the open door when those blue eyes flickered and dilated with pain. Hers dropped to his chest where the blade protruded. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her heart twisted in her chest, as she watched the blade withdraw, his blood already spilling from the wound. He opened his mouth to speak but could only choke on the blood now filling his lungs. The guard behind him planted a foot at his back and shoved him towards her. Time sped up and she lunged forward to catch him, but his descent was all to quick and he was too heavy, They both fell to their knees, one of her arms under his shoulder holding him to her chest, the other gripping the sword, not wanting to lose their only means of defence.

She could feel the warm wetness of his blood running down her stomach and legs, sinking through the dress and coating her skin. One of the guards moved forward, meaning to take advantage of her inability to move. An arrow shot through the doorway and buried itself in the humans face, he had barely hit the ground when a second followed, taking down another. The remaining guard was rooted to the spot as Soris entered the room, another arrow notched in his bow. Nelaros' head was on her shoulder, she could hear his liquid breaths begin to slow against her ear, with Soris standing over the guard she felt safe enough to drop the sword and turn him over in her arms. With one arm over his chest she heaved him onto her lap, wincing at the pained sound he made. One look at his wound confirmed what she already knew, he was dying and she was powerless to stop it. She heard a strangled murmur and realized it was him, cradling his head she placed her ear to his mouth.

"I couldn't..." He whimpered as he struggled to articulate the words through a the blood clogging his throat.

"Couldn't leave you…couldn't let him….my bride" He gasped in pain again, "P..p..pocket...was made for you...take...take it, I...I made..." He coughed a mouthful of blood against her neck, to hear him struggle with his words like this made her whole body clench in pity and misery. She did as he asked and searched his body trying hard not to hurt him as she moved, knowing she was anyway. Her fingers closed round something metal and drew it out.

It was a small silver ring, intricatly carved with Dalish design.

Something in her heart broke at that moment, tears fell of their own accord and she clutched him to her. In the next few moments she felt his life leave him, his body growing limp and heavy. Holding his head she gently she moved him from her lap to the floor, all the while paying no attention to Soris or the guard. She was aware time was short now, and she had to shed the remains of her grief for her betrothed later. But she would make time to close those dulled eyes, to tear a piece of her dress away and wipe his bloodstained lips, time to place the ring on her finger and kiss his cooling lips. He deserved that much from her.

She would make this time because it was her fault he was dead, she made the time because she knew they couldnt take his body with them. Most of all she made the time because he had come for her, when it mattered most, this stranger had come running.

When she had finished she stood up and retrieved her sword, striding over to the guard she put its point to his throat. "Where are the other women?" her voice was hoarse and contained no notion of mercy.

The guard swallowed very carefully as he calculated the best response,

"They are at the other side of the wing, with Vaughan and his boys. You..you might be able to reach them on time".

If he expected to keep his life for the information he was mistaken, her blade flashed a second time and he fell forward.

She didn't wait around. She took a dagger from one of the fallen guards.

"We do this quietly if we can, but if _anyone_ gets in our way we cut them down"

Soris couldn't quite find his voice, but he nodded and followed her out of the room, hoping to the maker they did not meet any more guards. Not that their current body count was going to go un-noticed. They spent an adrenaline filled 20 minutes creeping to the other side of the wing. The one good thing on their side was that staff and guests at the palace were minimal, the Arl was at Ostagar with his army taking with him a good portion of the servants too.

They were not impeded by more guards, but not knowing where precisely they were going meant it took time and this began to frustrate Nimara. Each second they took was a second closer to her failing the others. She had lost Nelaros and that was a blame she was all too grimly happy to burden, but she _could_ not fail Shianni or her friends, could never look them in their faces if she let it happen. There were only two corridors left, one was simply gallery with a dead end. The other had two doors that both housed their corridors.

The first didn't look promising, it was dusty and not very well maintained, possibly servants quarters or just somewhere nobody ventured or cared for.

Opening the next door she was in another shorter and more lavishly decorated corridor which looked to have at least three rooms. Soris followed behind her, an arrow tensed in the bow, his own face full of determination and resolve. She would later think back on how unfamiliar that expression had been on his face, how alien, but for now she was glad for his strength at her side.

She opened the first door they came to, Soris quickly passing her to enter the room, ready to shoot any guard within. It was empty. They left and searched the second room the same way. There was only one room left, both elves stalked quietly towards it , Nimara felt something coil inside her, readying itself to leap as her fingers closed around the ornate brass doorknob.

"_Can you feel it little shadow, it will answer your call"_

Yes she could feel it, something huge and filled with rage that lumbered in the darkness waiting for its moment. She would temper it because it was hers, and if those men had touched her people she would gladly undo its leash and let it fly for their throats. She pushed open the door and the thing within her roared with undiluted rage, it tore at her skin and ground its teeth against her bones screaming to be free.

The picture before her would be burned into her mind forever.

Shianni lay upon the floor sobbing, her dress hiked to her thighs, the three lords standing over her, all of them laughing as though they really were at a party.

The rage screamed again _"Too late, you were too late, too late"_

This time the scream she rent was loud, clear and full of the fury that clawed its way up her throat to escape any way it could. The three men stared in horror at the apparition before them, the blood drenched bride with fury in her eyes and bloodied blades in each hand. Vaughan was the first to break the paralysis, he stepped calmly towards the bloodstained elf, his hands held out to show he was unarmed.

"Think before you make your next move my dear, you know what will happen"

"_No mercy. Kill him!"_

"If you kill me now my father would rain bloody vengeance on your pigsty of an alienage, your homes would be burned and the streets would run red with elven blood"

"_KILL HIM"_

She knew he was right but the rage roared and her arms shook with the desire to obey it as she looked at her cousin broken and humiliated on the floor. She had failed her, she was too late and they had…..

She looked up at Vaughan, her eyes catching his and he stopped talking at once, his face seemed to drain of colour as he began to realize there was nothing here to intimidate, the woman who stood before him now was not the pretty frail bride that lust demanded he have. What stood before him now were their deaths.

Her bloodied and bruised face broke into a savage teeth filled grin when she saw the realization dawn on his face. One arm shot out burying the dagger to its hilt in his chest, her other swept sideways. It was a powerful fury filled blow and took the Lords head from his shoulders.

There was no battle cry, the rage had won, it need not roar its desire for vengeance, her eyes said all that needed to be said when she looked upon the other two.

"_You're next"_

It sat coldly within her as she glided towards the other two even before Vaughan's body fell, a silent banshee, a little shadow.

She felt the wind of an arrows passing, one of the lords fell, the other cowered in the corner, gibbering and pleading.

" The others are in the next room, p..please, just take them and go" this pleased the rage, it purred as she knelt down on one knee before him, pressing her cheek against his tearstained one like a lover seeking comfort.

"Did _she_ say please?" she hissed savagely in his ear before she sank the dagger into his chest, pushing it upwards between the ribs and finding his heart. She listened to his final death rattle before standing up, leaving the dagger in its place.

She felt the rage, sated and content, it was no longer needed, its job was done and now it would sleep till she called it again.

"Nim we need to move fast, this isn't going to go un-noticed for long, I'll get the others you help Shianni"

She turned to her cousin and knelt upon the floor beside her. Shianni was staring up at her as if she didn't recognise her, Nimara could understand why. Aside from some fancy acrobatics Shianni had never witnessed her cousin's training in action. It had in fact never been put into practice. But Adaia had trained her daughter well, and Nimara's persistence in adhering to her lessons had honed her skills to a frightening edge.

"So much blood, I can barely stand to look at it", Shianni whispered.

Her gaze fell to Vaughan's body, and her expression wavered from anger, pain and shame in equal amounts. Nimara could not stand to look at it, she drew Shianni into her arms and held the shivering woman to her, feeling her body shake with huge wracking sobs. She wanted to cry herself, wanted to scream, bawl and punch till her knuckles bled. But for now she would hold her cousin and feel her misery soak into the remains of her gown.

Soris returned with Neria and Valora in tow, both were shaking and horrified at the scene before them. Nimara watched Valora over Shianni's shoulder, watched her throw away her fear and reach down to pull out some sort of resolve from within. Kneeling beside them she helped Nimara lift Shianni to her feet. With her arms round their shoulders she was able to help herself walk a little while they took as much of her weight as possible. Nimara saw her wince as she moved , she caught Valora's eye and they both understood, Shianni would be leaving part of herself in this room, some piece of her soul that couldn't be recovered, no matter how much blood was spilled.

"You killed them all….right?" Shianni whispered, her head hanging down, hair covering her face. Nimara swallowed down her own tears when she heard the desperate plea in her voice, but she made sure her own was strong and full of venom before she answered "Like dogs Shianni, every single one" Turning their backs to the room the elves left.

**....................................o0o...........................................**


End file.
